Death Meister
by Lector Dominion
Summary: Being in Death's Hall is boring for Harry and Death knew that. So for his beloved master to be happy, he made him live life once again. Only, the earth drastically changed and he was the only one who could masterfully wield Mahou as well as being born with a powerful bloodline. He still wanted a normal life though. But of course nothing's easy when your name is Harry Potter. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Being in Death's Hall is boring for Harry and Death knew that. So for his beloved master to be happy, he made him live life once again. Only, the earth drastically changed from when he was last alive and he was the only one who could masterfully wield Mahou as well as being born with a powerful bloodline. Despote this, he still wanted a normal life. But of course nothing's easy when your name is Harry Potter. Slash.

 **Disclaimer:** Clearly not mine. What else am I supposed to say other than that?

 **Note:** Unedited. No beta. Additional Notes below. Will contain **Slash** in the long run. Enjoy reading! **(MEISTER is 'Master' in German)**

* * *

 **Death Meister**

 **01:**

For decades, Harry watched as the world changed. He watched from a safe distance, from a safe place where no one would be able to harm him, how his people thrived. He watched everyone who was connected to his once family. He watched how they lived. How they found love. How they found peace and how they died.

It wasn't a good existence, but it was something he could occupy with his absolute free time. He wasn't really that happy – he had probably forgotten what that kind of emotion felt like with how many years he lived in the Death's Hall without any other human contact. Death, he could talk to, but he wasn't exactly a 'human'. He was a being. A being who clearly didn't exactly knew the human emotions and just got by with watching how humans behaved in the mortal realm. And the servants around weren't exactly chatty, not to mention they were probably worse than Death when it came to emotions – but he was content.

And that was enough.

He watched as civilization changed. How they ran their politics. How they could just as easily as breathing commit crime. How they could slowly but surely lose their humanity for survival. He watched as hundreds of centuries passed and the Earth slowly changed. How the 'purge' happened between the mundanes and the magicals. How wars ravaged the cities and towns. How people died left and right just for the satisfaction or egos of the different leaders of the countries. How the buildings and man-made materials built on Earth were destroyed by modern technology.

He watched in interest how rebellions started. How they managed to at least fight back just as resourcefully and viciously as their counterparts. He watched as the Earth slowly but surely reverted back to its original state before technology happened.

He watched as Earth healed. He watched in growing interest and amazement as Earth finally managed to completely change the magic of those who were gifted just to survive as she finally realized how the mundanes probably wouldn't want the almost God-like abilities of her gifted children.

He watched as humans made truce with hard won loyalties and difficulties and how they came onto establishing countries on Earth once again to repopulate.

And he was pretty amazed at how Earth came to be right now.

He audibly sighed and it echoed almost eerily in the Hall where he was, lounging on the stone floor while looking at the Flowing Fountain where it recorded and let anyone who wanted to see about the different planes of the universe.

He could have watched the Middle Earth plane where the Elves retreated when they left Earth. Or the Valar's place even. He could have watched the other planets and how they also managed to establish their current society, especially that one really… different planet where they found pleasure from pain and the women lives a lot longer than men. And how the women get to marry their own sons when their husband die.

He could have watched any other really, but Earth was close to his heart. One he held dear. And one he couldn't help but watch rather closely.

" **Are you bored, Master?"** a deep, gravely and scratchy, but still rather strangely attractive voice said from behind him. He didn't answer. He merely propped his chin onto his hand as he continued watching Earth through its War even with its new structure.

It seemed that Earth would never be able to get rid of the poison that inhabited her land. Which was many things really. But for now, he would name it as 'War' since it was the result of that sins.

" **I think it's time you go on an adventure Master,"** his ears prickled slightly at this. Adventure? Now that was something he would have liked to experience again.

Too bad Death's Hall wasn't exactly what you call an adventurous place. For him that is.

He's the Death's Master. Almost all the inhabitants of Death's Hall weren't exactly suicidal to dare harm him. And outside the Hall, everyone _worships_ him. It was enough of make him remember the feeling of annoyance the unwanted attention was giving him. If he wasn't fond of Death, he would have really, _really_ hurt him for being the reason everyone adores him.

Because apparently, Death had become mellowed when he finally came.

Death was already… not so good right now. Which was something he had expected a little bit from a being who was Death itself. But knowing what he was seeing right now about his trusted friend was a 'mellowed-out' version, he really didn't want to know Death's attitude before he came to the picture.

He moved slightly away from the fountain, adjusted the white satin dress robe he wore – something he was completely comfortable with and wouldn't allow anyone to change no matter how much Death 'grumble' about what white symbolizes – even while he was still sitting on the stone floor and looked at his ever present companion and loyal friend – he refused to ever use the word 'slave' when it came to Death since he really, really didn't like it and would have tried everything he could to take his authority off Death if he didn't know Death might think he was abandoning him by even trying for ways to do it. Who knew Death could be emotional? – with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean? There really isn't any kind of 'adventure' around your realm you know," he couldn't help but point out.

Death's dark eyes looked mischievous even as his lips turned up into a half-smirk. **"Living in the mortal realm once again counts as an adventure Master."**

He blinked his eyes rapidly. He wasn't quite sure what Death was saying but he had a funny feeling he probably would either hate it or love it. Almost everything Death did for him evoked those two warring emotion inside him, making him feel really familiar with those two feelings.

"I don't quite get it," he admitted. Death gave a chortled laugh before coughing once and speaking in a serious voice.

" **You could be reborn in the mortal realm Master. If you desire that is."** Harry's surprise clearly showed on his face if Death's nod was anything to go by.

"I could? But I thought I died. Wasn't death your domain? Have you discussed this with Vitas?" he asked, worried that Death's recent idea would get his friend into trouble. Vitas – who was Life – was the one who watches over the living. Everything that were alive on Earth was her domain. So Death's idea of rebirth wasn't really his domain but Vitas and Death would probably be in trouble if he went through it.

 **"Ah, I talked with Vitas already. That bloody woman laughed at me when I asked. Couldn't she have just told me immediately before laughing for probably a millennia?"**

He doubted that Vitas really did laugh for that long. But her laughing at Death, she probably did. She had a wicked sense of humour and always turned it onto Death. That was perhaps how they show their love for each other. They should just go on together if they really loved each other and not do this confusing courting process.

Love would be giggling right now if she saw Death grumble about Vitas. Again. And then would agree with his observations once again. And then they would plot on how to get the two powerful Gods together so they could live happily-

" **Master, were you talking to Love again? The light you emit is making me uncomfortable,"** he stopped daydreaming just to see Death squirming from where he was standing. He couldn't stop the snort that came out of him but immediately motioned for him to continue taking when he shot him a small glare.

" **As I was saying, Vitas said that I didn't need her abilities for your rebirth. She said that as you are my master-"** Harry shot him a huff, not liking the implication of the word 'slave' on that sentence. **"-I could just do it myself since you were really neither alive nor dead on the actual state of words. In other words, you are an unknown variable in the afterlife."**

Silence.

But if you were to listen really carefully, you could practically hear the grinding of Harry's teeth as his frustration surfaced quite unexpectedly.

"Great. Fan-fucking-tastic! I'm an unknown. That's so much better," he ran his hand through his short but still messy hair even in the afterlife. "I could never really be normal huh?" he couldn't help but say bitterly.

Death was immediately on his side, soothing him while he spoke. **"It's okay Master. I'm not exactly normal am I?"** Harry snorted at that but gave Death a warm smile which the being was completely proud of to see it directed at him. **"So Master, would you go for it?"**

Harry became silent and looked at Death in the eye.

" **It's an adventure."**

He didn't answer.

" **It would be enjoyable. You'd be able to interact with humans again!"**

He didn't open his mouth. Still, Death persisted.

" **You would be happy!"**

Harry's eyes looked at Death sharply and Death understood what his master wanted to say without him even voicing it.

" **I'll be okay Master. I'll still be here and would watch over you. We could communicate through the ring. And I'll also be happy to see you happy."**

Harry searched Death's dark and probably emotionless eyes to others but still was strangely open to him. And then he nodded.

"Okay. I'll take your offer."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hahahahaha! I just wrote this literally today! I got this really awesome idea that wouldn't get out of my head. I have another but still hadn't written yet. I'll post when it's done...

Bye bye guys! See you next chapter!

And tell me your thoughts about this... :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Unedited. No beta. Additional Notes Below. Enjoy reading.

 **Wanted:** Beta reader. One who would help me edit and brainstorm some ideas I could use.

 **Edited:** 07-13-2015

Alright. Due to the review I read, and researching, I found out that Hitomi is a girl's name. Sorry 'bout that. I didn't double-checked the fact. I saw in one site that it's a boy but in many others, it was confirmed as a girl. My bad.

* * *

 **Death Meister**

 **02:**

It wasn't everyday that one find themselves unable to move however one wanted to. If it was because of anything bad, he would have panicked. But he knew Death's overprotective tendencies when it came to him so he knew his friend would never hurt him. In other words, his current situation probably had everything to do with the 'reborn' he had done.

Wait… reborn. Rebirth.

Reincarnation.

Ugh! He had forgotten that tidbit when he agreed to Death's proposition of living in the mortal realm again. That it usually meant being an infant, a baby.

Again.

He opened his eyes slowly when he heard cooing from almost all around him. But his sight wasn't that good. It was even way worse than the first time around. Did he have defected eyes? Were his parents careless while they were supposedly carrying him?

It was as if the two blub of figure that he could at least see in front of him heard his thoughts because a quite masculine voice answered him.

"Can't see anything my son? You're still a baby after all." The loving voice of someone told him. It made him feel warmth deep inside his chest. It was a giddy feeling that he knew he would get addicted if it would stay with him. He smiled a little at that. When he felt a warm flesh gently touch his cheek, he nuzzled it to feel it more.

He heard a tinkling laugh and he opened his eyes once again – he didn't even noticed that he closed it again – and turned towards where he heard that laugh. He was shifted a little and he felt safe within the soft and warm cocoon he was in so he gave a little yawn and closed his eyes again.

He felt safe.

Before he managed to completely fall asleep though, he felt a gentle touch on his forehead, one where he felt a curious concentration of gentle warmth. He instinctively knew that it wasn't harmful so he didn't threw a fit and just continued his relaxed state.

" **Welcome to the world Master."**

Harry gave a smile.

. . . . .

It was literally tiring and pretty much disgusting being an infant.

He hadn't remember how it was the first time he was an infant and really, who did? And he was conflicted on whether to be thankful that he was spared of that knowledge before or disappointed that he hadn't known what to expect. Because all he had done – and he would have said this in a serious tone of voice if he could speak. As it was, he couldn't because he was still a freaking baby – was eat and poop. Eat and poop. Eat and poop. Thank Death there was no breastfeeding. If there was, he would die – oh, the irony – in humiliation.

As it was, Death was already quietly chuckling over his mental bemoaning – Death could hear him mentally since they were connected – and Vitas was giggling in amusement whenever they visited him.

One time they both visited him while his mother in this life was changing his diapers because he had pooped. And then they were laughing so hard that their stomachs were aching. Well, at least Death made an effort to stop. But Vitas did not. And she was howling at him that time. He was sure she wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon.

And by soon, he meant probably a millennium. And that's really, really long for him right now.

He hadn't talked to Death mentally for almost a week after that time. Too humiliated to even look at him. But he got over it.

Especially when he was bored out of his mind in the body of an infant, unable to speak properly. He would then communicate with Death mentally about inane things just so he could at least have someone to talk with.

At least this way, he wouldn't be so bored.

 **. . . . .**

He finally saw his Papa and Mama's face when his eyesight became better. He was quite happy that he wouldn't need any glasses in this life since he had a pretty good eyesight.

His Mom had a fiery red hair that really fascinated him. It looked really good especially on her Mama and her hair was soft to the touch. She had green warm eyes that turns soft when she's looking at him. His Papa had that ebony black hair that he had in his previous life with gray eyes that looked almost silver to him. His Papa's eyes were beautiful.

The first time he had seen his parents, he almost had a heart attack – if that was even possible at five months old. Cue rolling eyes – because of how they looked so much like his first life's parents. It was startling since he wasn't prepared for it.

He asked Death if it was intentional and he had said no.

" **I could only give you life on earth, Master. I couldn't choose whom you'll end up with. Not even life apparently."**

He hadn't asked again and was just content on finally seeing his parents in this life.

 **. . . . .**

He finally managed to learn what his name was. Or his two names. The first was Uzumaki Hiroki and the second was Umino Iruka.

He had yet to understand the significance of his two names. He didn't even know why he had two names. His parents Uzumaki Akio and Uzumaki Keiko even had two. He had asked Death of course, simply because he wanted to know and couldn't take not knowing much longer. He couldn't ask his parents since he was still eight months old. He could only speak in one or two words clearly and he didn't want that. He wanted to speak in clear, concise words once he finally decided to speak.

He wanted to surprise his loving parents.

But Death only gave a small chuckle and said that he had to find out on his own. He couldn't help but pout at that.

 **. . . . .**

He was already two years old at this time. He had already surprised his parents when he spoke at nine month's old in complete sentence, or more like a questioned: "Why do we have two names?"

He hadn't meant for that to be his first words but the question had been bugging him that he couldn't help that it was the first thing he said.

At least he gave them the next words of: "I love Papa and Mama."

He made them happy and their happiness made him a bit giddy. He wasn't even lying because he really did love them

It was when he was finally one year old and a half that his parents answered his question at that time.

"Your real name is Uzumaki Hiroki, Ki-chan. It is because the Uzumaki clan is powerful. But our village, Uzushiogakure was destroyed for our expertise in Fuuinjutsu so in order to better protect us, you also have the name Umino Iruka after your Papa Aki." Mama Kei said.

Now, he might have the mindset of a millennia old human turned Death companion, but he was currently in a body of a one year old with the mindset that of a child so even if he could somehow understand it, he still couldn't help but be confused. But he didn't understand what he was being confused about so he decided to analyze the information later on and not ask question. At least not yet. Not today.

"What name I use?" His eyebrow twitched at the sentence he used and promised himself to study on his language more.

"Umino Iruka, Ki-chan, especially when we are with people who didn't know. Okay?" He looked at Papa Aki who only gave him a small smile on his quite stern face before he nodded.

"Okay, Papa. Mama." His parents both gave him a relieved smile. He blinked for a bit when his mind assessed the name he should give to strangers when pressured before questioning again.

"Papa, Mama, what your Umino names?" again, his eyebrow twitched. He really didn't like hearing his butchered words. He sounded like a child.

He ignored the fact that he was currently a child and told himself that he was many years older than his current parents before he listened to their answers.

"Mama's name is Umino Kohari and Papa's name is Umino Ikkaku."

 _Ah. It's different_ , he couldn't help but think.

"Weird. I like Papa and Mama's real name more."

Both his parents laughed warmly at him while they held him and kissed his forehead.

He felt their love for him once again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Alright pips. As you can see, I decided for Harry to be Iruka. And I made him an Uzumaki. Just chillax there and wait for the next chapters to come so you'll know what nefarious plans I'm planning by doing something like this.

Just a head start, I'll be adding various OC's sometime soon, be it minor to major. And I'm deviating from canon about Iruka's parentage and background as you can see. Also probably on some canon scenes. Well, that's all at this moment I think.

Thanks a bunch for the reviews. I'm really happy to read them…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Unedited. No beta. Additional Notes Below. Enjoy reading.

 **Edited:** 07-13-2015

Changing Harry's Uzumaki name. Also, Harry will address himself as Hiroki, Iruka in public and Harry while talking to Death. Remember it please. That will be the pattern the rest of the chapters to come. And there's new note below. Read it.

* * *

 **Death Meister**

 **03:**

He was three years old – finally! Time seemed to move so slowly in the mortal realm – when he realized that he had another family other than Papa Aki and Mama Kei.

It was at the time when he was playing in a beach. It was just a river really, but he always called any body of water 'beach' to give him some sort of fresh feeling. He always came there not only because he liked water – he really did ever since he had first lived. He was fascinated with the Black Lake and always made his way there to calm down – but also because he liked to look at his reflection.

He almost had the same physical features back at his first life, except that he didn't need an eyeglasses. His vision was sharp and he often times found out about things that should not even be happening yet because of this. Harry - Hiroki. He had to get used to his original name in his new life - always thought that Death might have given him this type of vision for his 'protection' but he didn't ask his friend. For him, it wasn't really that important. He was just glad that his eyes was good compared to his first life. He really didn't want any eyeglasses obscuring his vision.

His hair wasn't an ebony black like before. It had shades of red and it was especially noticeable when his hair was hit by the rays of the sun. It was wicked and cool in his opinion. His eyes were still that brilliant shade of green and he was happy it still remained the same as before. Out of his feature, his eyes were his most favorite. His hair was a little longer and wasn't that messy and untameable looking… well, mostly when he finally fixed it. It usually went as messy and unmanageable as his first life whenever he just went from sleep.

While he was there, in the water, he heard some light footsteps coming towards his direction. Instantly, his eyes sharpened and his hundred millennium old mind resurfaced as he didn't recognize it.

He knew by heart how his Papa Aki's footsteps were easy yet a little bit heavy and Mama Kei's bouncy yet almost silent one. He knew them by now with how much his parents emphasized on this and how much he listened to their teachings and advice. And the footsteps this time were light and a little bit cautious.

It was a stranger.

He immediately was wary. He wanted to get out of the water and hide. He wanted to know who the other was to better prepare himself. Even call his parents since that was the instruction told to him. With that decision in mind, he reached his energy, the one called chakra, towards his distressed seal – one that was tattooed to his feet by his Mama Kei – and waited. He didn't move out there. Why?

Because he realized that he was still a kid even if he didn't like it. Kids, in any world, was regarded as naive and innocent. And even if a child was already registered as dangerous, adults couldn't help but hesitate.

Always.

He had often seen it in the Fountain back when he still was with Death. And it never changed.

' _But not everyone hesitates. Remember back in your original world.'_

He remembered. He would always remember. But those people he tend to input as crazy. And monsters. They were the type of mortals he couldn't resist being vindictive back in Death's underground chamber.

This human wasn't crazy. At least he didn't think so. Because the footsteps suggest wariness and caution. A thinking mind. A careful, thinking mind.

Crazy people were disorganized in his experience. Predictable. This human wasn't. At least he hoped so. But he had every faith in his luck as a Potter. He would survive this if something bad happened. Besides, he sent a distress signal to his Mama. They would come to him.

He forced himself to be carefree, to continue his playing that was interrupted before. But he still listened and planned carefully. So when he heard the footsteps closing in on his place, he giggled rather loudly, to at least look like a normal kid and unthreatening. It became genuine though when the small fishies he had seen earlier flocked around his lower body. Circling him like they were dancing. It was so cool!

But then he heard a snap of branches and his head immediately snapped to where he heard it, mind immediately returning back to serious, especially when he saw an adult there standing in a weird clothes that covered the body of the adult from head to foot. Clothes all in black.

He blinked at that, his mind swirling around the clothes and the thought of 'ninja' before he gave the man a curious smile.

"Hi. You ninja?" he asked, voice tinged with curiosity any kid like his age would have he imagined. And this time, he wasn't annoyed with his slightly butchered words. Because it gave an impression he really was just a kid.

The man's tensed form relaxed slightly, but he was still on guard. He never let his alertness off even in his relaxed form. His hands were behind him as the black clad ninja looked at him rather intensely.

"Yes," the deep voice made him estimate the age of the man in front of him. Probably the same age as Papa Aki, or even a little older. He didn't care much about the age other than it implied more experience, especially when the man's body language screamed of 'danger' and 'experienced'.

He was glad his Papa Aki taught him body language to the deepest level. It was a specialty of him he said. It apparently was a foundation of the taijutsu of the Umino clan.

And with Mama Kei also teaching him about 'ninja language', it made his situation right now a little bit easier. Coupled with his experiences in the Wizarding War and Death, it made his situation even easier.

The man was about to speak again – he knew since the mask that was covering his lower face moved – when he suddenly sprang into action. He was there in front him before and then he was suddenly on the tree standing on his right, his hand holding a long sword weapon.

He blinked and then he was enveloped in a protective hug. He looked at the person holding him and beamed when he recognized who it was.

"Papa!"

"Iruka, are you okay?" Hiroki had to blink his eyes in slight confusion at the name he was called. His name was Hiroki, not-

Papa Aki looked at him and even though it was full of concern, the look was also significant and meaningful and he remembered.

In front of strangers, his name was Umino Iruka.

"Fine, Papa 'Kaku," he answered, his voice subdued. He remembered that a ninja – possibly a bad ninja – was there and this wasn't the time to act happy.

Controlling the childish mentality, impulses and urges of a three-year-old was hard at that age for him.

He looked at his Mama Kei who was in front of him, covering him while looking at the black man. "Who are you?" Mama asked, her voice sounding hard.

It was the first time he heard that from his mama. It made him quiet even more.

"Keiko, it's me. Kazuki," the man said, his voice sounding thick.

The man took off his mask and head cover.

And he saw the shocking dark red hair of the man and his resemblance to Mama Kei.

And then, Mama's weapon dropped and she was now leaping onto the tree branch and hugging the bad ninja. Even Papa Aki's hug loosened up slightly.

"Papa, why is Mama hugging bad ninja?" he asked.

The three adults looked at him and started laughing.

The childish part inside him pouted at being laughed and it showed on his face. But the adult and hundred millennium-old wizard personality inside him that was still integrating felt like laughing at his own question.

Because the answer was kind of obvious.

The black clad ninja named Kazuki was related to them.

 **. . . . .**

Uzumaki Kazuki was his name, Mama Keiko's twin brother and his uncle. He was an 'ANBU' in the 'Konoha' village and wanted them to come and live there with him.

He didn't understand some words spoken as he eavesdropped but he could understood what it was that Uncle Kazu wanted.

Uncle wanted them to live with him in the village he had been living in. ANBU probably meant 'police' in ninja terms. But why would they need police when ninja meant killing? Isn't killing a crime?

He pulled away from the door where his parents and uncle were talking and walked quietly towards his room.

He had to think. He had to meditate. He had to successfully incorporate his adult and millennium-old mind into his current three-year-old mind to understand this new world better.

 **. . . . .**

" **Master,"**

"Do you think this is a good idea Death? Leaving and going to Konoha?" Harry asked his friend who was now gently playing with his hair as his head rested onto Death's lap. They were inside his mindscape. It was an expanse of open field that was filled with healthy grass and flowers and a single thick and tall tree in the middle where they both are now, wind gently blowing and sky a calming blue, giving him a sense of peace.

" **I cannot divulge any future events Master,"** Death said. He stilled for a second before sighing in exasperation.

"Really, even living another life, my luck is still horribly double-edged," he smiled wryly. Death only hummed slightly before getting quiet again. Harry shook his head a little. Though Death didn't say anything specific, what he had said implied an event that would make Konoha the center of it.

And with him along in the ride.

Setting his mind into proper mindset was easy but slightly stressing. He was glad Death dropped a visit. He certainly needed a familiar face. He would have called but he didn't want to disturb his friend. Death had many responsibilities. He couldn't take him away from things he needed to do.

" **I will always be here for you… Harry,"** Death simply said.

Harry blinked, startled at how Death addressed him. He moved and looked up at Death's serious face and gave a small, genuine smile.

"Took you long enough," he teased, referring to his friend's use of his name.

Death snorted, pushed him back towards the powerful entity's lap and continued petting his head. **"That's only the time Master. Don't get used to it,"**

Harry chuckled and settled down peacefully.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry it took me long to update. I got lazy. Then there's my exam. Now I'm free and I've finished this.

Thanks to all your reviews… I really liked them. And as for Hermione… it's a surprise… *wink*

And please, I know about the slow pace of the story and I understand that it could be boring for you but I need it for his character integration. Both the child-mind and adult-mind of his. And flashbacks won't cut it for me. I don't quite like it that much. So just enjoy the story and wait. They would get to Konoha SOON so be patient.

So, reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Will contain **Slash** in the long run. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Death Meister**

 **04:**

It took almost the entire year for his parents to agree to come with Uncle Kazuki to this 'Konoha' village. They asked him if he wanted to move of course. He just told them that he would go wherever they would go.

And they decided to follow.

Hiroki wasn't so sure about that though.

Based on what his dearest friend – and that's Death – said, Konoha would be in the midst of conflict soon. And if they went there, of course they would be a part of that chaos.

And he didn't want that. As much as it sounded like selfish, he just didn't want to be there. They were peaceful here. There were no conflict here. They're safe.

He didn't know if this 'Konoha' village would be safe for them. Especially when his Mama was an Uzumaki. According to Mama, their village was destroyed by jealous ninjas who were afraid of their fuuinjutsu abilities and large chakra reserves.

Would this 'Konoha' also be like the others? But then again, his parents and Uncle Kazuki told him that Konoha was their ally and that they could put their trust in the big hidden village.

Again, Hiroki wasn't so sure of that.

In the entire time of their travel towards the village, he was silent. Usually, he would be running around in a new place exploring. But this wasn't their usual walk towards new places. They're travelling towards an unknown territory. And it could be dangerous. Being his usual exploring self would only endangered them since their travelling silently.

Because Konoha was apparently a big and strongest hidden village n the entire elemental countries. And that meant enemies.

This village was acquiring his dislike the more he knew about it.

Unsafe. Many enemies. Danger.

He didn't like it.

His family – which he now included Uncle Kazuki since he was Mama's twin. Even if he currently didn't like him since he was the one who persuaded his parents to go to this village - would be in danger, he just knew it.

Because when it comes to him, everything's a mess.

He hoped that this time, whoever deity was controlling his fate, would allow him to have his family with him. At least just this time, they would allow him to experience a normal childhood. As normal as living in a ninja world could be.

"Hiroki," Mama called. They were in a thick forest making camp for the night. Uncle Kazuki said that they were only a day away from this new village of his. He hadn't reacted to his announcement.

"Mama Kei?" his mama's lips quirked up in amusement. He knew why she did that. She was amused since he always use their shortened name after the word 'Mama' and 'Papa' even though he didn't have to. He shrugged at that mentally. He did it so he would get used to the numerous names he had to use on them depending on the place and company. So he wouldn't slip even if he was being absentminded. As they were only family there and alone, he used his mama's shortened real name.

Though he does call his parents without their names.

"You've been awfully quiet. Don't you like exploring new places?" he blinked before played with his snake companion.

His family hadn't liked him having a companion in snakes but they were already used to it. It seemed dislike with snakes in general would not change no matter how much time passed. The first time he had finally brought his snake companion to his parents so they could meet his newest animal friend and so they would know of his ability, they freaked and attempted to kill Salazar, the shape-shifting basilisk Death gave him on his second birthday that he kept hidden from his parents before. He knew that that would be their reaction. The snake was a basilisk after all, the deadliest snake in the entire world. But he hadn't known it would be that extreme. And not because Sal was a basilisk – they didn't even seem to know about that type of snake – but simply because he was a snake.

He was so disappointed at the prejudice of his parents that he sulked for weeks afterwards. He only even told them because he wanted them to be unsettled by seeing him wrapped up around a huge snake just like how unsettled and uneasy he was when they were talking about moving.

He knew that was mean but give him a break. He might have been reincarnated and was a three-year-old child physically. But he was a hundred millennium older than any of the people who lived in this new world. He was Death's master even if he disliked the title. One should expect that his sense of morality would be skewed.

But then again, no one knew about that fact so no one would really understand. No one living anyway.

At least the spirits that lingered around that he talked to did.

His parents talked to him and explained why they disliked snakes in general after he had avoided them noticeably one time. Apparently, there was a very bad snake summoner named Orochimaru. And he was very bad since he experimented on humans.

This 'Orochimaru' character sounded very familiar for Hiroki.

And he was a Konoha missing-nin.

Another black mark with this new village.

But they said they accepted his partiality to snakes and even though they were unnerved with his ability to talk to the animal in their own language, they said that they'll love him whatever he does. Just that he should be careful.

He had hugged them that day and told them he love them very much.

"Were travelling quietly. Noises are dangerous. I could explore in the new village," he said, satisfied once again that his practice to speak without sounding a child succeeding. Mama Kei sighed and reached towards him to kiss his forehead.

"I love you Hiroki. And you can tell mama everything,"

"I know Mama," he smiled warmly.

He knew that they love him and that for them, he could tell them everything.

But that wasn't really the case. He couldn't tell them everything. And even though he also love them and know that they would always stand by him whatever happened, he just couldn't tell them everything about himself. Not yet at least.

It wasn't the right time.

And he didn't know if there ever would.

 **. . . . .**

He was tired after his talk with his mother and was already fast asleep when they moved to go again. He only woke up to the hissed pain he heard from the person who was carrying him. He opened his eyes and saw his Papa's right eye shut, his eyelid bleeding.

"Papa?" he whispered. His father looked at him and attempted to smile, but it looked like a grimace.

"Iruka, hide immediately when I set you down alright?" he didn't answer. Instead, he looked around and saw that they were being attacked. And based on his father's injury, it meant they were strong. Papa was not a slouch. He was strong. Being injured meant they were being attacked by experience ninjas.

"Iruka!" Papa's urgent voice jarred him from his ever growing anger. He looked at his father and gave a short nod. Papa's face held relief and he set him down gently while at the same time wary of the person who was right in front of them, looking at his Papa with a leer.

"You have a kid? A pity. That only meant you're into girls. You probably never felt the pleasure a man could give you," the man said, looking at his Papa as if he was perusing a meat flesh. It made his skin crawl in disgust at the filthy way he was looking at his papa. Yes, papa was cute even with his muscles, he could admit that much but looking at him like that? Eeew!

Papa stiffened, shielded his view of the man and at the same time, pushing him towards the thick bushes behind.

"If I ever felt the urge to try, it wouldn't be to you," Papa hissed. He looked at him and his eyes practically ordered him to go and hide. But he didn't want to. He wanted to see what the man would do. Besides, he already had a way to help his family.

The enemy ninja laughed. "You won't have a choice hot stuff. After this, I would have you screaming in pleasure under me,"

He had forgotten that in this world, when your defeated, your at the mercy of the person who defeated you. And sometimes - especially to girls and women - they would be sold as sex slaves.

Hearing that in the man's tone and seeing that disgusting leer and the lust in the enemy ninja's eyes, he snapped.

It's time.

 _:Go!:_

Sal's small form slithered out of his neck down towards the ground and right in front of them before he grew his size to that of a giant snake summon before pinning the man a look. The sneering ninja took one look at the snake and then promptly turned to stone.

He didn't feel satisfied as it looked so anti-climactic but he would take it as it is and accept that in this world, anti-climactic would be appealing since they're ninjas.

"Papa, don't look at Sal's eyes," he said. Papa nodded, stunned as he looked at Sal's huge size. Sal was practically double the size of what his parents saw the first time Sal wrapped himself around him. "We have to look for Mama and Uncle," Papa snapped out of his stupor. He touched his left shoulder - he knew that it was a communication seal since he also had one. And out of the three of them, mama said he was a prodigy in it. Probably because he had learned runes in his first life. They're somewhat the same after all - and spoke.

"Keiko, Kazuki, come to my location. Don't look at the huge snake's eyes. Have your opponents follow," Papa then looked at him in the eye and hugged him. "Hiroki, don't scare Papa like that again," he said quietly. He nodded on Papa's neck.

"Yes papa. Sorry,"

It was only a second later that Uncle and Mama came to them with their eyes closed. They avoided Sal and came towards them at Sal's back. How they did it without they're sight? Chakra. Simple as that.

"Why are we picking up a signature figure of a huge snake?" Uncle Kazuki asked still with their eyes closed.

"Aki, are you and Hiro okay?" Mama asked worriedly.

"You can open your eyes now," Papa said. They did. But before they could do anything else, there were enemies that came right at them but they all took one look at Sal and immediately turned to stone.

Mama and Uncle looked on speechlessly.

"Come on Sal," he said softly. Sal shrunk in size until he was small as he usually was and then slithered back up towards his neck, wrapping itself around and staying curled up.

 _:Thank you Sal. You were a big help:_

 _ **:You're welcome Master Harry:**_ he sighed in exasperation at the name. Even though he told Sal to call him Hiroki or just Harry, he didn't. Saying that was how Death called him so he had to follow.

Stubborn creature.

"Honey… was that Sal?" Mama asked. He looked at his family, tilting his head to the side.

"Yup. I told you Sal is a shape-shifting basilisk. He can also change his size as big and small as needed," when no one spoke again, he became nervous.

"Mama? Papa? Uncle?" he asked tentatively.

"You're safe with... with Sal right?" he nodded. Of course he's safe. Not only was Sal given to him by Death, the basilisk was completely loyal to him.

Mama and Papa hugged him tightly to them.

"Best not to let anyone know about that nifty ability of Sal in Konoha Hiroki," Uncle Kazuki said quietly. He pulled back from his parent's embrace and gave his wary Uncle an inquiring look.

"Why?"

"Remember Orochimaru and that he's from Konoha?" he nodded. "They might think you're a spy and even if I say you're not, they'll be wary of you. Snakes aren't really seen as good there," he glared at his Uncle when he heard an unvoiced sentiment. _"They might kill him."_

"They wouldn't!" he almost snarled, touching Sal protectively, his chakra rising in the air along with his magic. Mama and Papa stiffened and then hushed him from his anger.

"Of course they wouldn't touch Sal. We wouldn't let them honey," as fast as his anger came, he calmed. He pouted at them sulkily.

"I don't think I like this Konoha," he voiced out. Papa mussed his hair.

"Don't worry Hiroki, we'll be with you always. If were together, it's enough," he nodded.

They walked towards the stoned ninjas and Papa stopped in front of the man who was first turned into stone, the one who was talking crudely with his Papa. He watched as his father drew his kunai and plunged it into the man's groin. The stone cracked and then crumbled into dust.

Mama and Uncle Kazuki looked startled at Papa's action especially when he left the others intact.

"Did something happen?" Mama asked, touching his Papa's shoulder gently. Papa took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"I'll tell you later. We have to hurry in case there would be others," Papa said. Mama nodded and then jumped towards the trees. Uncle Kazuki scooped him up, slashing the stones until they crumbled and turned to dust along with the first one Papa struck before also running on top of the tree branches fast.

It was a few minutes later that he finally decided to voice his question.

"Uncle, are we going as Uzumaki or Umino?"

"Umino, Hiroki. Were going as Umino," Mama Kei answered. He blinked and then nodded, only looking at his parents while they jumped branch to branch.

"Then Mama Kei's hair should be dyed black," he pointed out. They stopped suddenly after he spoke and they looked at each other before looking at him again then back at each other.

"Hiroki's right. We have to dye your hair Keiko," Papa said.

"Are you sure you're going as Umino? Princess Kushina is there. You're safe," Uncle Kazuki said. Mama gave a decisive nod.

"Yes. Even if Konoha is safe, we can't take chances. This is a back-up plan, just in case something happens,"

"We don't have any dye,"

"I can change your hair color Mama!" he said happily. This would be a perfect time to let them know about his magic abilities. Well... probably not. But it seemed like perfect to him so he went with the feeling. It never failed him before and he wouldn't start doubting them now.

Besides, shoking his family speechless was becoming his favorite hobby.

"What do you mean Hiroki?" Uncle asked. He gestured to be let down and his uncle did it gently. He walked to his Mama and asked her to kneel to her height. She did even if she looked confused. He touched her hair and his mother's fury red hair slowly turned into black from the part where he touched the hair to the roots. He took his hands and smiled happily at the job well done.

"You're pretty mama!"

Mama looked at her long black hair in astonishment before looking at him with wide eyes. Even Papa and Uncle looked at him in surprise.

"What...?" Papa trailed off, eyes wide.

"That's not genjutsu. No hand signs. He just touched your hair and turned it black like it's nothing!" Uncle hissed in amazement.

He didn't react to their words, only continued to smile happily while petting Sal. He already knew they'd be amazed because what his Uncle said was true. No hand signs. Not a genjutsu. Anyone would be amazed.

"Hiro... what did you do?" Papa asked in amazed confusion.

"I just want Mama's hair to turn black!" he chirped. It was magic, not that they knew. And they didn't really need to know that. Not yet.

Again with the not yet. He just had to accept the fact that he couldn't share to his family everything about himself.

"A bloodline...?" Uncle asked. Mama and Papa sharply looked at Uncle, glaring at him when he looked at him in fascination.

"Kazuki!" Mama snapped as Papa scooped him up and held him close. He just kept quiet and watched curiously.

Uncle Kazuki snapped out of his thoughts and cringed as Mama looked at him darkly. "No one will know about this, you hear me? No one!"

"But Keiko-"

"I said no one Kazuki! Remember that you are an Uzumaki, a member of Uzushio before Konoha! Even if our village was destroyed, that doesn't mean our ideals did too!"

Uncle Kazuki's eyes widened and dimmed before he bowed his head in shame.

"I understand Keiko. I'm sorry," Uncle said softly. Mama's eyes softened and bopped his head lightly. Uncle held his head with his hand as he looked at them.

"Don't worry about it. Just please Kazuki. This is just between us, alright? Just family,"

"Yes. Just family," Uncle decisively reiterates. They all looked at each other before his cough made them all remember that they must be going.

Not that Hiroki blamed them for forgetting for a moment. After all, he did drop some bombshells while they're travelling.

But he didn't regret it. They're expression was funny to watch, though not the implication that his Uncle was thinking about something his parents didn't want. Good thing he listened to his Mama or he would prank him until his hair turns white.

Well, at least now they know. Even if they didn't know about the how and why completely.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I have a lot of question about the Naruto verse. Who's the expert of this particular anime? I need to know some facts about the history. Researching isn't cutting it for me anymore. PM me so I could ask some questions that would be needed in this story. I was late in updating because of this and I'm tired of researching. I need someone to talk to.

So... here's the fourth chapter. Not that much. But I need facts first so this was all I could give.

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Will contain Slash in the long run. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Death Meister**

 **05:**

Umino Ikkaku, or also known as Uzumaki Akio was conflicted.

He had been an Umino all his life before he accepted to take another Uzumaki name for his wife just like Keiko had done. He knew all about his history that was told to him by his mother and father who were both an Umino before they died. He knew all about his family before he became the only Umino left alive. Well, as far as he knew.

And he knew that they weren't just a small clan. They were a clan that produces an incredible kekkai-genkai.

The ability to absolutely control water and to create and take away life.

It was a wonderful and dangerous ability. It was the reason they never allowed themselves to be a part of the Great Hidden Villages, why they had never been known other than their proficiency in water release and unique flowing taijutsu.

Because if people knew, they would be hunted down, used, experimented or killed.

His clan when he was born already had a small population and only a small amount of them were able to activate their bloodline.

And he was one of them. Though he was only able to control the taking away of life. The women were usually the ones able to control their ability to give life. The healing.

He had hoped his son didn't get the ability because he was afraid for him, for his safety. Especially when he already had that ability to talk to snakes. It was something that he had been pondering on along with Keiko since they were pretty sure no one from their side of the family ever had that ability.

But he suspected Hiroki got the Umino bloodline simply because he seemed to be a special individual.

And he was scared.

He was conflicted because they were using the Umino name especially with all his worries about their uniqueness.

Truth be told, Umino was only known vaguely because whenever a family member marries someone from out of their clan mates, they use their partner's name to avoid detection. It was an ingrained habit. To protect all about themselves and the family.

But using his wife's name in this case was absolutely not a good idea. Uzumaki was still well-known despite their destruction. Their proficiency in seals were legendary. He was just so happy that Hiroki didn't inherit Keiko's abnormally large chakra reserves or he might be in danger if anyone even have the slightest idea about it.

As it is, Kazuki was apparently already thinking about telling his Hokage about Hiroki's unusual ability.

It's a good thing Keiko immediately saw the idea forming on her twin brother's head and vehemently shot it down or he might just make his brother-in-law disappear.

Even if he would feel regret and remorseful about it.

He hadn't even told Keiko about his bloodline yet since he rarely used it, especially not around his family. He only uses his bloodline when it was absolutely necessary.

Like he had almost done with that perverted enemy nin.

Just thinking about what was clearly going on with the other while looking at him sent disgusted shivers running down his spine.

 _'I have to tell her since I suspect Hiroki inherited my bloodline'_

With Hiroki inheriting his bloodline, his excellent prodigious skill in seals and his unusual ability, he would be a powerhouse. _'And would also gain numerous enemies'_

He was extremely thankful Hiroki had normal chakra reserves or he knew he would likely burn himself thinking how best to protect his son.

A touch on his shoulder brought him from his senses. He saw that it was Keiko holding his almost four-year-old son on her shoulders as Hiroki lightly dozed off.

"Are you okay? You've been absent minded while were travelling," she asked. She looked concerned at his silent demeanor. He shook his head and shushed Keiko's worrying. It's telling when she's worried since her rather outspoken attitude give way to her sensitive side.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it,"

"Are you sure? I can tell you're conflicted," she pointed out. He turned silent. He couldn't dispute that because it was true, he was conflicted. He didn't know if it was a good decision to join the Konoha village. For so long, his parents told him to never ally himself with any hidden villages because they have silent and visible enemies, even inside.

And now, he's disregarding all his parent's warning. It seemed like a good idea before but now, with Hiroki's shining skills, he doubted the decision he and his wife made. It seemed only Hiroki was the only one thinking about the repercussions of entering a 'new' village even from the start.

"I'll tell you later," he decided. It's time she knew. Keiko told him about her history. He had to tell his too. They're husband and wife. They had a son. They had to know about each other to effectively protect him from those who would harm and use him.

"It's serious," she stated. He couldn't help but smile at her observation and nodded. The discussion would be serious.

"Come on. We have to go to the Hokage," Kazuki said, his fury red hair standing out in the rising sun. He saluted the two chuunin's guarding the gate – who also gave him a salute with grins on their faces – before he gestured them to follow him. They nodded and took off.

They could already see Konoha when he started thinking about the repercussions of moving. He shook his head at not thinking things through and doing it too late. Well, he just had to make the best out of the situation.

They entered the tower and walked towards where he suspected was the Hokage's office. The secretary stared at them, gave Kazuki a look before telling them to go. His brother-in-law knocked on the door before they heard a "Come in!"

They entered and he was a bit surprised to see that the Hokage of Konoha, the Sandaime was an elderly looking man with kind yet reserved eyes and a tired soul.

He couldn't help but feel for the man's tiredness. It was practically radiating deep inside his soul.

He wanted to ease his tiredness but knew that he couldn't as healing bloodline wasn't his. But even if he had that, he still wouldn't.

Telling a leader of the village about his bloodline is dangerous. Even if he was told that it would be kept secret.

Trusting a village, especially a leader that deep was not a good idea. That much had been almost ingrained inside his mind.

"Hokage-sama," all of them said, nodding in respect. The aged leader did the same. Their voice woke their son up from his doze though so all talk temporarily stopped. Not that they were able to talk immediately to begin with.

"Mama, Papa? Where are we?" he asked, his voice still tinged with sleepiness as he rubbed his green eyes.

"We are in the Hokage's office Iruka," Keiko said. Hiroki's head abruptly turned to look at the elderly man sitting in front of them. He took a few lasting seconds to look before he spoke.

"The jii-san is Hokage? Shouldn't he be resting Mama? Old people have to rest and not work," he said pointedly, voice sounding as if he's telling a fact. He choked, Keiko giggled and Kazuki coughed repeatedly. He also heard some startled gasp and even though they were almost unnoticeable, he still heard them.

 _ANBU guards,_ he thought. He looked at the Sandaime to see if he was offended at what his son had said when he saw his lips twitch.

"Iruka-kun?" the Sandaime asked. His son – bless him – turned to look inquisitively at the leader of the village they were trying to be in.

"Yes?" he asked politely, large, glittering eyes staring intensely at the other.

"Do I really look old?" Hiroki nodded sagely at the question, eyes and face serious. They all focused on what Hiroki would say that they didn't pay attention to the door opening behind them, though the ANBU certainly did.

"Yes. Your skin looked all wrinkly now and you have long white hair on your jaw. Mama and Papa said those are cha-rac-ter-ation of old people. And old people should be taken care of and not have to work. So jii-san has to rest now,"

There was silence in the office, all the people inside whom heard that statement unable to say anything as they all flounder on how to respond to such an innocent, honest yet spot on observation from a child not even older than five year old.

"But don't worry jii-san, you do not have shaky hands and you could still write really well so you are stronger than the old people I usually saw on our home," Hiroki turned to Keiko and asked if she could put him down and she did as he asked. He could tell that she was barely holding the grin on her face by the way her lips constantly twitched. He just watched on dumbly, unable to believe that Hiroki could say those things without hesitation in front of the aged leader, yet at the same tome could say that he could.

His son is still just a child after all. A very inquisitive, curious and bluntly honest child.

Hiroki walked towards the Hokage and reached for the powerful leader's hand. "But you really have to rest jii-san. It's not good for your health sitting around here all day. I heard old people could get a sickness called a-ath-aytis and you could get that. You don't want to have that," here, Hiroki whispered as if he's telling a secret only for the elderly man. "All the jii-san and baa-san on our home said they don't like it. I think it's painful,"

That was the time someone behind them laughed out loud. The man who had long white hair was bellowing rather loudly, eyes in tears as he tried to stop yet couldn't and laughed again.

It was Jiraiya of the Sannin, the person the Sandaime right in front of them had trained.

That was the trigger. Everyone inside laughed. Even he chuckled at the innocence of his son. Hiroki though only looked on curiously at them. The Hokage just gave his son a pat on the head.

"Don't worry about me Iruka-kun. I'll rest soon. Thank you for telling me," he said in between chuckles. Hiroki beamed, his teeth on full show.

"You're welcome," he said. He then went to him and raised his hand, in which he immediately took him into his arms. Hiroki took one look at the still guffawing man behind them and said. "Papa, he's also old right? Like jii-san there? But why doesn't he have wrinkly skin?"

That shut the man up.

"I'm not old brat!" Jiraiya said with a frown.

"But you have long, white hair," Hiroki pointed out. The man scowled fiercely.

"It's natural!"

"That's not true! Only old people have white hair!"

"Jiraiya," the man quickly closed his mouth and turned to stare at the Sandaime in obvious disgruntlement. "You're arguing with a child,"

"The brat started it!"

"I did not!" Hiroki said indignantly. The Sandaime's lips twitched before he obviously reigned any outward show of amusement and gave Jiraiya a look. The man stopped arguing at once, but still looked at Hiroki with a scowl. His son sniffed and pointedly turned his gaze away.

He stifled the urge to laugh.

 **. . . . .**

It took a few hours to establish their life in the village. They ran through security check-ups – of course that had to. Konoha is still a ninja village after all – even Iruka. Though his mainly centered on his mental health and they never brought a Yamanaka in his assessment. Not that they would allow it of course. Hiroki is still just a child. They wouldn't allow anyone poking inside his head.

But both him and Keiko were under the technique of one Yamanaka Inoichi and they had prayed to whoever the deity was out there that the seals they had against this particular type of technique held and wouldn't be recognize.

But it was recognize and they were forced to cancel the effect of the seal to let the mind-reader into their mind. They had to have him swear under a privacy contract not to tell anyone what he saw inside their mind unless they planned to harm anyone inside the village or they had malicious intentions. With the Sandaime's hard-earned permission – and it only even happened through his trust with Kazuki and his signed swore used with blood in a truth binding seal that they wouldn't be a danger to the Konoha citizens, both civilian and ninja's unless they provoke them first – it was allowed.

All the Yamanaka saw from what the seal had hidden were their family background and secret. That meant he saw who they really were.

He found out that Umino Kohari, his wife was really Uzumaki Keiko – he looked surprised yet pleased that there was other Uzumaki that survived the destruction of Uzushio other than Princess Kushina and Kazuki – and his bloodline.

That shocked Yamanaka-san speechless. And it made him nervous and fear what might happen next.

As the contract was under a seal – making it not feasible to break – and they weren't there with malicious intent nor were they out to harm anyone inside the village, they were allowed to stay. But Yamanaka-san looked at him with thinly veiled awe.

It made him cringe.

As they situated inside their given home that night, with Hiroki asleep next door and Keiko sleeping soundly beside him, he decided.

He had to really tell Keiko about his bloodline and how it could be possible that Hiroki would inherit it and talk to Yamanaka-san to ensure he would really keep his bloodline quiet.

 _Help me protect my family, mother, father…_ he thought as he finally fell asleep.

Not knowing yet hoping that tomorrow and with that, their future would bring them good life now that they are allied with the village.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here is another chapter. I'm still writing some OC's and researching so be patient. I'm not there yet. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Especially to **kiroigenaya** since she helped me with some OC's and clarified my questions. I really pestered her a lot. Hahaha...

So, any violent or lovely reactions? Tell it to me!

 **Review!**


End file.
